Kinoko Komori
|romaji = Komori Kinoko |alias = |birthday = December 2 |age = |gender = Female |height = 152 cm (4’11¾") |weight = |hair = Light Brown |eye = |bloodtype = A |quirk = Mushroom |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = |fightingstyle = |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 16 |voice = |eng voice = Amanda Gish |image gallery = Yes }} |Komori Kinoko}} is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Kinoko is a short girl with light brown-colored hair styled in a bob cut that reaches slightly below her shoulders. Her blunt bangs completely cover her eyes, hiding most of her face. She has a very wide mouth compared to her narrow face. Her head is somewhat shaped like a mushroom because of her hair. Her pupils are of the shape of cross-sliced mushrooms. Her Hero Costume consists of a hat and dress with a pattern and a turtleneck. She also wears a belt around her waist, and shoes with frilly socks that also have a fly agaric pattern. Altogether, her costume bears much resemblance to that of a mushroom as a reference to her Quirk. Gallery Kinoko Face.png|Kinoko's face unobscured. Personality During the U.A. Sports Festival, Kinoko has her eyes hidden by her front bangs and has a sullen expression, suggesting her to be very shy. Kinoko arrives at the Joint Training Exercise alongside her classmates with a big smile, contrasting with her demeanor during the Sports Festival. When her teammate Shihai Kuroiro's plan fails, she excitedly initiates her part of the plan using her Mushroom Quirk, suggesting that her confidence has increased greatly. She enjoys using her Quirk which stems from her gleeful liking for mushrooms. She remembers the of all the mushrooms she can spawn and happily adds endearing honorifics to them. She also likes to make mushroom puns during a battle. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc Kinoko finishes the Obstacle Race at 34th place. She teams up with Itsuka Kendo, Reiko Yanagi, and Setsuna Tokage for the Cavalry Battle, and doesn't object once Itsuka suggests for their team to allow Team Tetsutetsu to participate in the 1 vs. 1 battles in their place. Forest Training Camp Arc Kinoko is seen with Yui Kodai, Setsuna, Pony Tsunotori, and Reiko when Classes A and B are heading out for the school trip. On the second day of the training camp, she listens along with the rest of her class as their homeroom teacher explains that they will be training their Quirks. Joint Training Arc Kinoko was paired up with Itsuka, Shihai Kuroiro and Manga Fukidashi. After Shihai failed to control Dark Shadow, Kinoko started to spawn mushrooms everywhere. Using her spray bottles and Manga's quirk, the mushrooms begin to grow more rapidly, giving Shihai a place to hide. Eventually, she is captured by Fumikage Tokoyami, but she grows her mushrooms in his lungs, rendering him useless. Kinoko's team is then able to win. Quirk and Abilities : Kinoko's Quirk allows her to grow mushrooms from various surfaces including her surroundings, her own body, and even her opponent's body. They only last for a few hours. They grow better in a humid environment. They can grow rapidly anywhere in which her spores go, including the insides of peoples' bodies like when she grew her mushrooms in Fumikage's lungs. Equipment Squirt Guns: Kinoko possesses a pair of spray bottles that look like guns that have mushroom-shaped objects where the hammer would be. She uses them to raise the humidity in her surroundings to help her mushroom spores spread more efficiently. Trivia *Kinoko's surname contains the kanji for and , while her given name contains the kanji for , , and . **Her given name is homophonous with the Japanese word for "mushroom", which is also the name of her Quirk. *Kinoko's hero name, "Shemage", sounds similar to , a type of mushroom that is often used for cooking. "Shemage" also means "female mage", alluding to how her costume makes her look like a witch. *Kinoko likes edible mushrooms. References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-B Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Gunma